Toki wo Tomete
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Kuroko keluar dari Teiko dan meninggalkan teman satu timnya ke Amerika karena suatu alasan. Kemudian kembali ke Jepang, namun tidak bermain basket lagi seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Lame Summary. Yaoi. AoKuro, slight KiKuro. Semi AU.


**Toki wo tomete **~ _please stop the time~_

- _Cause if time is stopped, I can stay by your side forever - _

By. Foschidelic Reika

**Warning: **Gaje, humor gagal, _shounen-ai_, _overprotective_-GoM, OOC, typo, dan segala macam kekurangan author; ya _fyi_ author gini-gini juga manusia jadi harap maklum aja kalau ficnya ini hancur lebur, first fic in Kuroko no Basuke 's fandom

**Extra warning: **{Spoiler} Himuro Tatsuya is Kuroko Tetsuya's older brother; Akashi Seijuurou is Kuroko Tetsuya's cousin from his father side. There's another surprised in chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**-sensei's. Reika not own kuroko no basket character, she just own this absurd ideas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **The Day when you leave.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah secerah warna langit duduk bersandar di tangki air atap sekolahnya, SMP Teiko. Ia menatap layar _handphone_nya, jari-jarinya dengan lincah memencet tombol-tombol _handphone_nya. Pemuda berambut biru cerah bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu sedang membalas pesan dari kakaknya yang tinggal jauh darinya. Selesai mengetik pesan balasan untuk kakaknya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk men-klik tombol _send_. Setelah melihat bahwa pesannya sudah terkirim, Kuroko menutup _flip handphone _nya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia merilekskan punggungnya dan menyandarkanya di tangki air. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati udara segar musim gugur yang tidak bisa dirasakannya di Amerika.

Walaupun sudah beberapa tahun ia tinggal di Tokyo, Kuroko sangat menyukai udara di Tokyo. Udara di Tokyo terasa lebih segardan daripada di Amerika. Tapi yang membuatnya sangat betah tinggal di Tokyo adalah _Vanilla Milkshake_. Saat tahun pertamanya masuk menjadi pemain regular tim basket Teiko, salah satu teman satu timnya mengajaknya pergi untuk membeli _snack_ karena persediaan _snack_nya semakin menipis dan memberinya _vanilla milkshake _dari sebuah restoran cepat saji, Majiba karena tahu Kuroko menyukai _vanilla milkshake_.

Ia menutup matanya, dan ia bepikir untuk sejenak. _'mungkin waktuku sudah tidak banyak' _

"Tetsu!" lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang kebawah, tempat asal suara itu.

"Aomine-kun sedang apa disini?" ia memandang seorang pemuda berkulit kehitaman dengan wajah datarnya.

Aomine menatap sang 'bayangan' kesal. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Akashi ribut melihatmu tidak ada di _gym_" jelas Aomine. Ia dapat kekesalan tergambar dari wajah _partner_nya itu. Ia sudah bisa menerka cara apa yang digunakan oleh sepupunya itu untuk menyuruh sang _Ace _tim basket Teiko itu mencarinya (tidak dengan gunting yang jelas, ancaman itu sudah kebal terhadap Aomine). Kuroko tersenyum kecil membayangkan Akashi mengancam Aomine dengan jaminan buku Mai Horikita kesayangannya.

Aomine melihat sebersit senyuman dari _partner_nya itu. "Oi Tetsu, kau tidak menertawaiku kan?!" terka Aomine. Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menahan tawa. "Tidak, aku tidak tertawa,"

"Pembohong!" ucap Aomine, sedikit menaikkan suaranya saat mengucapkannya. Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia harus segera membawa Kuroko ke _gym _sebelum kesabaran sang kapten basket habis dan membakar semua koleksi _photo book _Mai Horikitanya di binasakan oleh sang kapten. "Na, Tetsu cepat turun dari situ, Akashi menunggumu di _gym_ dan aku harus membawamu kesana sekarang juga!" ucap Aomine tidak sabaran.

Kuroko memandangi _partner_nya itu lekat-lekat. "Aomine-kun tidak menuruti perintah Sei karena koleksi _photo book_ Mai Horikita koleksi Aomine-kun dijadikan sandera?!" terka sang pemuda berambut biru cerah.

Walaupun kesal harus mengatakannya, Aomine harus mengakui kalau _partner_nya ini sangat mengetahui Aomine baik luar maupun dalam, begitu juga sebaliknya. Empat sudut urat muncul di dahi Aomine. "Kalau kau tahu itu cepat turun dari situ!" teriak Aomine, kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

"Aku akan turun kalau Aomine-kun menggendongku sampai ke _gym_" pinta sang 'bayangan'.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Kuroko. "Baiklah, sekarang cepat turun dari situ!" ujarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan menuruti dengan senang hati perintah 'cahaya'nya.

* * *

"Aomine-kun…" panggil Kuroko memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kuroko sedang digendong _piggy ride back_ oleh Aomine dan berjalan menuju _gym_. Aomine hanya ber-'hm' merespon panggilan Kuroko. Kuroko diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Apa Aomine-kun…tidak akan latihan basket lagi, kecuali diancam Sei?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi kan?" Aomine bertanya balik.

Kuroko memandang rambut biru gelap sang 'cahaya' dan mengelusnya. "Apa Aomine-kun, tidak akan menikmati bermain basket lagi?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari. Ia menyadari kalau Aomine menghentikan langkahnya.

"Na Tetsu…" Ia dapat mendengar Aomine memanggil namanya. Mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan si pemuda berambut biru gelap itu, Kuroko langsung menutup mulut sang _ace _tim basket Teiko itu. Aomine kaget melihat mulutnya ditutup oleh _partner_nya itu.

Aomine menatap geram kearah Kuroko, bermaksud meminta penjelasan dari Kuroko. Kuroko memandangi iris biru safir Aomine sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang akan Aomine katakan dan sebaiknya tidak usah dikatakan." Jelasnya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi mulut Aomine dan Aomine melanjutkan berjalan menuju _gym. _

Setelah itu, mereka berdua diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri dan meminta untuk diturunkan dari punggung Aomine. Kuroko berjalan di belakang Aomine dan setelah beberapa saat, ia menyadari kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Aomine.

Ia memandang punggung besar Aomine dari belakang – _sejak kapan ia berjalan di belakang Aomine?_ – _sejak kapan mereka saling berjalan berjauhan seperti ini? _Rentetan pertanyaan yang bermain diotaknya. Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu semua jawabannya, semenjak Aomine berubah, semuanya berubah; hubungan mereka, dan semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun satu per satu mulai berubah.

Hubungan Aomine dan Kuroko tidak begitu spesifik, namun hubungan mereka sangat dekat untuk ukuran sahabat dan Kuroko berharap suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat'. Tapi, harapan itu berubah menjadi angan-angan semata ketika Aomine berubah. Kuroko sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mengembalikannya seperti Aomine yang dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_Apakah, Aomine-kun tidak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu?_**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko melihat kearah kalender rumahnya. Salah satu tanggal di kalender itu dilingkari dengan bolpoin merah. Ia menatap tanggal itu lekat-lekat. "_Haruskah aku pergi_?" melihat sisa waktu yang dimilikinya membuat hatinya sangat sesak.

Sesaat kemudian ponselnya berdering, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Kuroko langsung menjawab telponnya. "Halo?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Sudah pulang sekolah?!"terka sang penelpon. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang mendengar suara penelpon diseberang sana. "Nii-san?" gumamnya pelan.

Himuro Tatsuya merasa heran mendengar adiknya menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar suaranya. "Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau terdengar sangat lega ketika mendengar suaraku. Apa aku mengganggumu? Apa Tetsuya belum sampai dirumah?" Kuroko memutarkan bola matanya – sarkastis mendengar rentetan pertanyaan kakaknya yang masuk _mother hen mode_ itu.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak orang tua mereka berpisah, tapi Tatsuya masih saja _over-protective _terhadapnya. Lima tahun yang lalu, Ayah Kuroko dan Ibunya bercerai saat mereka masih tinggal di Amerika. Saat itu karena Tatsuya dan Tetsuya masih kecil, akhirnya sang Ayah memutuskan untuk membawa sang kakak bersamanya dan Ibunya membawa Tetsuya dan setelah itu, Tetsuya mengganti nama keluarganya dari Himuro menjadi Kuroko, nama keluarga dari ibunya. Tapi, setelah dua tahun perceraian mereka, Ibunya meninggal dunia karena penyakit jantung. Setelah kematian ibunya, ayahnya menawarkannya untuk kembali ke Amerika, tapi Kuroko menolak karena ia masih ingin tinggal di Jepang. Dan sekarang, ia harus kembali lagi ke Amerika, untuk suatu hal.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat kakaknya yang selalu tenang itu langsung kelimpungan jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya. "Tidak, aku sudah pulang kok. Sudah bangun? Di Amerika sudah pagi kan?!"

"Masih pukul 5 pagi lebih tepatnya." Ujarnya mengoreksi. "Bagaimana persiapan buat besok? Apa sudah siap semua?" Tanya Tatsuya.

Kuroko diam mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Besok. Ya, besok ia harus meninggalkan Jepang dan tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali lagi. Rasanya berat sekali ia akan meninggalkan Jepang. Banyak sekali yang ia tinggalkan; keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan…orang yang dicintainya.

Himuro tahu adiknya pasti berat meninggalkan Jepang dan harus kembali lagi ke Amerika, dimana kenangannya saat bersama sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh, saat Ayah dan Ibu mereka masih satu keluarga, terpisah hanya karena alasan konyol, **_"Karena mereka sudah lagi tidak cocok"_. **Yang membuat Himuro berat adalah berpisah dengan adiknya. "Tetsuya…" ucapnya lirih. "…aku tahu ini berat, tapi cepat atau lambat, Tetsuya pasti akan kembali lagi kan?!" Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya. _Benar, aku pasti akan kembali._ "Terima kasih, Tatsuya Nii-san" ucap Kuroko sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

* * *

_When you're not beside me…_

* * *

Kise berjalan melewati jalan yang penuh pohon dan daunnya yang kekuningan menghiasi jalan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kuroko mengiriminya pesan untuk menemuinya di taman yang selalu dilewatinya ketika pulang bersama Kuroko dan Aomine. Tempatnya memang jauh dari sekolahnya, tapi karena itu permintaan dari Kuroko, apapun akan dilakukannya. Karena Kise menyukai Kuroko. Kise ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. _Karena ada Aomine_. Ia tidak tahu apa Aomine menyukai Kuroko atau tidak, tapi saat ia pertama kali melihat Aomine dan Kuroko, ia merasa mereka berdua itu terhubung oleh sesuatu tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua ada yang menyadarinya.

_Tapi walaupun begitu, Kise tidak ingin menyerah dan ingin mendapatkan Kuroko._

Namun akhir-akhir ini, ia melihat hubungan sang _ace _tim basket Teiko dan _phantom sixth man _tim basket Teiko merenggang; mereka tidak lagi sering terlihat bersama, komunikasi jarang terjalin antara mereka, dan Kuroko jarang sekali memberikan operan kepada Aomine. Kise bersusah payah mengorek informasi dari teman-teman satu timnya, namun ia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Di satu sisi, Kise ingin mengembalikan hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu, namun disisi lain, ini merupakan kesempatan Kise untuk dekat dengan Kuroko.

Namun semakin lama batin kecilnya berpikir, _Ia merasa mendekatinya dalam keadaan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar._

Kise melihat kearah sekeling taman yang dikelilingi pohon yang daunnya sudah menguning itu. Ia kemudian mendapati sosok pemuda berambut biru cerah yang dicarinya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang membelakangi tempat Kise berada.

Seulas senyum kecil terpancar di wajah tampan Kise dan ia pun langsung mendatanginya. "Yo Kurokocchi!" sapanya ramah, masih dengan senyuman terpancar di wajahnya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya dan kemudian duduk di tempat kosong disebelah Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku baru saja tiba. Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu padahal Kise-kun harus pergi ke sekolah." Ujarnya, merasa sedikit menyesal harus membuat sang model bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat lebih cepat karena permintaan egoisnya.

Dan saat itu Kise baru menyadari kalau Kuroko tidak mengenakan seragam SMP Teiko, ia melihat Kuroko mengenakan kaus lores hitam putih dibalut dengan jaket berwarna putih. "Kurokocchi, kemana seragammu?" Tanya Kise yang masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang model berambut _blonde_. "Kise-kun…" ucapnya lirih. "…aku…sudah tidak sekolah di Teiko lagi."

Kise melihat Kuroko tidak percaya. Ia ingin Kuroko menjelaskan kepadanya secara jelas kepadanya. Kuroko menatap kedua mata hazel Kise. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tapi hari ini…aku harus segera pergi dari Jepang." Suara Kuroko terdengar sangat lirih. "Aku tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa, termasuk Sei."

Kise memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko. "Tapi Kurokocchi memberitahuku." Kuroko diam. Mata biru langitnya menatap dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah. Awalnya ia tidak ingin memberitahukan kepada siapapun masalah kepergiannya, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Kise. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa harus Kise.

"Kenapa aku?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kise. "Hn?"

"Kenapa aku? Harusnya orang yang tahu masalah kepergianmu ini bukan aku, tapi Aominecchi." Kuroko menatap kedua mata cokelat hazel Kise dalam-dalam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dari semua orang, aku paling tidak ingin ia tahu." Kise mendengar kesedihan dari suara Kuroko. Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya dan ia menatap Kise dalam-dalam.

"Kurokocchi pergi bukan gara-gara Aominecchi, 'kan?!" ujar Kise. Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kurokocchi pergi bukan gara-gara Aominecchi, 'kan?!" ulangnya lagi. Mungkin diantara semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, mungkin Kise-lah yang paling pertama menyadari bahwa hubungan sang 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' yang semakin menjauh, dikarenakan sang 'cahaya' yang menjadi kuat sehingga tidak membutuhkan bantuan sang 'bayangan' lagi.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Ini bukan salah Aomine-kun." Ia berdiri didepan Kise dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia menaruh tangannya yang kecil diatas kepala Kise. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Kuroko untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum sedih sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kise. Si pemuda berambut biru langit itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat pemuda berambut _blonde _itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kise hanya duduk diam. Ia bahkan tidak membalas salam perpisahan terakhir dari Kuroko.

_Jangan pergi…_

_Jangan pergi Kurokocchi…_

Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Kuroko yang makin lama makin menghilang diikuti dengan suara deru mesin mobil yang baru dinyalakan dan tak lama meninggalkan taman tempat pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Kuroko. Kise menaruh kepalanya diatas sandaran bangku taman. Wajahnya yang menengadah kearah langit biru ditutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kesal kenapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan kepergian temannya itu. _Orang yang disukainya_. Dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Author Rants**: Okay, this is Rei first attempt to write kurobas fanfiction. Actually, this is not my first attempt to write kurobas. I have so many kurobas's fic draft. But don't know why writer getting an idea to write this fic and getting excited with the idea. I'm not going say too much about this 'cause it's only the first chapter and not that satisfied with the plots. Hope I can finished chapter 2 as fast as I can. Review please. Even it's a flame, author can accept it.


End file.
